1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to valve apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container flow control apparatus wherein the same meters and provides selective flow of fluid from an associated container mounted to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various valving arrangements of various types have been provided in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide a convenient and unitary organization arranged for mounting to a container for dispensing. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,710 to Alexander, et al. wherein a valve is provided for the flow of particulate material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,691 to Schwartz sets forth a valve coupling for a bleeding procedure in a hydraulic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,096 to Campbell sets forth a liquid dispensing arrangement mounted to a container utilizing a displaceable valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,197 to Ewald sets forth a valve stem arrangement mounted within a pressurized container, such as utilized in spray cans and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container flow control apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.